Malfoy, ¿Qué haces tú en el mundo muggle?
by desi-crepusculo-love
Summary: Hermione termina su relación con Ron,por lo que se va a vivir al mundo muggle. Draco se libra de ir a Azkaban. Pero, debido a su odio hacia los muggles, es condenado seis meses a trabajar en el mundo muggle. Para fastidio de ambos, trabajan juntos.
1. Me voy de casa

Hermione:

Me encontraba en casa de Ron, recogiendo mis cosas, me iba, pero para no volver.

Había pasado un año desde que Harry había vencido a Voldemort, por fin, llegó la paz para el mundo de los magos.

Harry había comenzado una relación con Ginny, que iba viento en popa.

Yo también comencé una relación, con Ron, uno de mis amigos desde que tenía once años. Empezamos a salir momentos antes de que Voldemort fuera vencido. Yo realmente había estado enamorada de Ron, pero, poco a poco, la llama se fue apagando, él no era como yo creía, había cambiado mucho desde que dejamos Hogwarts.

Cuando empezamos a salir, todo iba muy bien, estupendamente diría yo, pero discutía constantemente con Ron, hasta por cosas insignificantes. Por eso, lo dejamos.

Estuvimos unos tres meses sin ni tan siquiera hablar. Sólo nos encontrábamos cuando estábamos con Harry y Ginny, mejores amigos de ambos.

Pronto, volvimos a hablar, y nos llevábamos muy bien, por lo que decidimos retomar nuestra relación.

Grave error.

Sí, tenía razón, Ron había cambiado mucho. Llegaba a altas horas de la noche de trabajar. Pero nunca me decía de dónde venía cuando yo le preguntaba. A veces, me ignoraba, otras, que no fuera desconfiada, y, cuando estaba de mal humor, sencillamente me decía que a mí no me importaba.

En más de una ocasión regresó a casa borracho, y, cuando lo hacía, intentaba forzarme para que hiciera el amor con él. Lo intentó en dos ocasiones, pero no lo consiguió, pero yo, como estaba asustada, me encerraba en la habitación de invitados, como venía borracho, ni se daba cuenta de mi ausencia.

No hablábamos, él salía por la puerta de casa por la mañana temprano y volvía tarde, muy tarde.

Un día fuimos a visitar a Ginny y Harry, que decían que nos tenían que dar una noticia.

Mientras íbamos en el coche, debajo de mi asiento pude un trozo de tela negra, lo cogí, era un tanga. Le pregunté, nada de nada, ni siquiera una mirada.

Llegamos a casa de nuestros amigos. Se iban a casar. Estaban muy felices, enamorados.

La verdad, me daban envidia, yo quería una relación así, más o menos.

Siempre la había querido con Ron, pero ya no.

Regresamos a casa. Ron fue a ducharse. Se vistió de traje. Me miró de arriba abajo, con una cara inexpresiva.

Llegó a casa a media madrugada. Olía a perfume de mujer. Cuando se acostó en nuestra cama, yo me fui a dormir a la habitación de invitados.

Pero, al día siguiente, tuvo el descaro de decirme que qué me pasaba. Que me comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Que ya ni le dirigía la palabra.

Exploté. Lo solté todo. Le dije que era un sinvergüenza. Que volvía a casa siempre tarde. Unas veces, borracho, otras, con olor a perfume de mujer.

Le dije que lo odiaba, que no quería volver a verlo más. Me dijo que ya no me quería que era insoportable y muy celosa, sin motivos.

Así que estaba recogiendo mis cosas. Guardando mi ropa y todas mis pertenencias en un par de maletas. Esta noche, cuando regresara de trabajar, no me iba a encontrar, pero ni aquí ni en otro lugar de este mundo.

SÍ, pensaba irme a vivir al mundo muggle.

Sólo le escribí una nota, estaba tan furiosa que me salió una letra horrible. Pero legible.

Me voy, no me busques. No pienso volver. Sé que no me quieres. También que me engañas, así que ya puedes disfrutar de la vida, sin mis celos, como dices.

Hermione.

Le dejé la nota pegada en la nevera, ahí la vería, siempre que volvía a casa, lo primero que hacía era atacarla.

A las pocas horas, me encontraba en el mudo muggle. Lo primero que hice, fue visitar a mis padres. A su trabajo, ambos son dentistas.

-Perdone- dije a la recepcionista- soy Hermione Granger, me gustaría que le dijera a mis padres que cuando tengan un hueco salgan un momento, estaré en la sala de espera.

-De acuerdo, señorita.

-Me senté, estaba realmente agotada, menos mal que mis padres no tardaron mucho en aparecer, apenas quince minutos, porque estaba muerta.

-¡Hermione!- me llamó mi madre.

Me dirigí a ellos y los abracé fuertemente.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó mi padre.

-Lo hemos dejado. Me vengo a vivir aquí. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida.

-¿Hija qué ha…?

-Mamá, no preguntes- la interrumpí- no quiero hablar del tema.

-Está bien- me beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, me voy y os dejo trabajar, necesito descansar, estoy agotada.

-Claro hija, ¿te vienes a casa, no?- preguntó mi padre.

-No, voy a una habitación de hotel, me apetece estar sola.

-Pero hija… bueno, como desees, pero mañana prométeme que vas a venir a cenar a casa. ¿Prometido?

-Claro, mamá.

Me despedí de ellos. Llegué a un hotel y pedí una habitación. Subí rápidamente por el ascensor, desenado tomar un baño.

Dejé las maletas por el suelo y me encaminé a darme un baño, con mi neceser.

Llené la barriga hasta arriba y me senté, estaba en la gloria. Hasta que escuché un ruido, habían abierto la puerta. Salí de la bañera, asustada, me envolví con la toalla.

¡Mierda! Era muy pequeña, apenas cubría mis muslos. Entonces, me armé de valor y abrí la puerta.

No me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.


	2. La vista

Draco:

Estaba preparándome para ir al Ministerio. Hoy, en unas horas, se celebraba mi vista disciplinaria. Me decidí por un traje formal. También arreglé mi pelo. Todo listo.

Tenía Que reconocer que estaba nervioso. Ayer, fue la celebración de la vista de mi madre. Ella no había sido condenada. Al fin y al cabo, ella no llevaba grabada la Marca Tenebrosa. Yo sí. En mi brazo izquierdo. Hace dos días, fue la de mi padre. Lucius sí que fue condenado. En estos instantes, se encontraba en una celda de Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Había sido condenado al beso del dementor. Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que él había sido un fiel seguidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se encontraba entre sus primeras filas, no era de extrañar.

Esperaba no correr su misma suerte. Salí de la Mansión. Llegué a mi destino. Que se encontraba en el subsuelo de la ciudad de Londres. Si los muggles supieran lo que se encontraba bajo sus pies… Llegué mediante la Red de Polvos Flú. Al llegar, tuve que colocar una chapa en mi ropa, en la que se leía: Draco Malfoy, vista disciplinaria. La enganché en mi camisa. También fui sometido a un cacheo y tuvo que dejar mi varita en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encontraba al final del Atrio, dónde la revisaron, y me la devolvieron.

Llegué a mi destino. El Tribunal de Wizengamot, ubicado en la décima planta. Me encontraba ya dentro de una enorme mazmorra. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura y unas antorchas apenas iluminaban la estancia.

-Siéntese- me dijo una voz.

En el centro de la sala había una silla, con los reposabrazos cubiertos por cadenas. Cuando me senté, tenso, las cadenas comenzaron a moverse, hasta que me sujetaron los brazos.

Miré al frente. Había alrededor de cincuenta personas que llevaban túnicas largas de color ciruela. Llevaban en el pecho una insignia, una W. En la primera fila está sentado Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de Magia. Su melena de cabello rojizo tenía mechones entrecanos, unos ojos amarillentos escondidos tras unas gafas. Es delgado, y sé que cojea.

-Vista disciplinaria del dos de diciembre- comenzó Scrimgeour- Señor Malfoy, usted ha sido condenado por el intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore durante su sexto curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, año en el cual parece ser que se convirtió en seguidor de Voldemort, también año en el que parece ser que fue grabada la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Durante su séptimo curso, al parecer, aunque no consta, luchó del lado de Voldemort, aunque es normal, si era un mortífago. También, parece ser, aunque tampoco consta, intentó atrapar a Harry Potter para entregárselo a su amo, algo que no consiguió. Finalmente, antes de la lucha final entre Potter y Voldemort, usted se retiró, huyó junto a sus padres. También sabemos de su odio y repulsión hacia la gente que proviene de familias no mágicas, de muggles, a los que usted llama sangre sucia. Bien, comencemos- prosiguió.

-Señor Malfoy- me volví hacia la voz de una mujer que no reconocí- En su sexto curso, usted fue marcado ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondí, sinceramente.

-Bien- otra voz desconocida- entonces fuiste un seguidor de Voldemort. Intentaste matar a Dumbledore, ¿no?

-Lo planeé todo, lo reconozco- empecé, dispuesto a contar toda la verdad- lo tenía todo bien atado, o eso era lo que pensé yo. Desarmé a Dumbledore. Pero no fui capaz de matarlo, nunca había matado a nadie, a pesar de que frente a mis ojos moría asesinada mucha gente. Llevé a cabo mi plan durante todo el curso, lo hice por mi familia, si yo no era capaz de hacerlo, mataría a mis padres, y yo no podía permitir eso. Pero cuando vi al profesor, indefenso, no me vi capaz, además, él me dijo que me uniera a la Orden del Fénix, que nos protegerían. Y, la verdad, pensé en hacerle caso. Pero vino Snape y lo mató. Pensé que fue por el Juramento Inquebrantable que le hizo a mi madre. Pero fue porque Dumbledore sabía desde un principio mis intenciones y le dijo que lo matara, ya que a él, de todos modos, apenas le quedaban unos meses de vida.

-¿Querías unirte a las filas de Voldemort?

-No, nunca, me obligó, además, lo hice, de nuevo, para proteger a mi familia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste capturar a Potter?- otra vos no identificada.

-Sobre todo, porque iba con dos de mis amigos, ello sí querían verlo muerto, pero Potter me ayudó. Y le estoy agradecido por ello. Potter nunca fue de mi agrado. Pero no lo quería ver muerto. Yo quería que el venciese. Además, durante el último curso, él y sus amigos fueron torturados, ellos usaron una poción multijugos, yo sabía quiénes eran, y pese a que me lo preguntaron, yo no los delaté.

-Nos quiere decir que usted ayudó al Señor Potter y sus amigos, ¿no?- preguntaron.

-Sí, no los delaté, pese a que sabía quiénes eran.

-¿Ha usado alguna vez las vestimentas de mortífago?- y otra voz diferente.

-Jamás, y menos mal. Yo no quería. Si tengo en el brazo lo que tengo, créame, no es porque yo la quisiera

.-Vemos que está siendo sincero, Draco Malfoy. Hemos revisado su varita, no mató a nadie. Pero, sí lo intentó.

-Sólo porque me obligaban, pero, si Snape no hubiera aparecido, le habría hecho caso a Dumbledore. Voldemort me encomendó esa misión porque sabía que iba a fracasar, me quería ver muerto. Yo, ante sus ojos, sólo era un crío asustado.

-Bien- habló Scrimgeour- aquellos que consideren que debe ser absuelto de todos los cargos…

Vi que en la sala levantaban la mano veintiséis personas.

-Aquellos que consideren que ha de ser encarcelado en Azkaban…

Otras veintiséis manos se alzaron. ¿Qué iban a hacer conmigo?

-Nunca se ha dado un caso como el de hoy. Entonces- reflexionó- no podemos ni dejarlo libre, ni llevarlo a Azkaban, ya que hay mitad y mitad- hablaba para sí mismo-. Ya está, será condenado a pasar seis meses con los muggles. Sí, pero deberá aprender a vivir como ellos, nada de magia en ese tiempo. Así que por favor, levántese.

Las cadenas que me apresaban me liberaron.

-Tiene doce horas para ir a su hogar y recoger todo lo que necesite, después, vendrá aquí, me buscará- dijo el ministro- y yo le diré lo que tiene que hacer. Buena suerte.

-Adiós- me despedí y me dirigí apresuradamente al exterior, antes de que se replantearan la condena, aunque eso no podía ser.

Ya me encontraba fuera. ¡Maldita sea! No quería estar con muggles. Bueno, peor sería estar en Azkaban. Llegué a la Mansión, y mis cosas empezaron a recogerse solas.

-Diminuendo- todas mis maletas empequeñecieron, se hicieron diminutas, y me las guardé en un bolsillo.

Otra vez en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Bien- empezó el ministro-. Aquí tiene- me tendió un sobre-. Dinero muggle. Le hemos buscado un empleo, trabajará en una empresa, una que dirige una revista. Debe buscarse un hogar, ahora, su varita.

-Finite incantatem- las maletas volvieron a su tamaño normal.

Le di la varita y salí de allí, como un mulo de carga, con todas mis pertenencias a cuestas. Mejor eso que doce horas en Azkaban, me recordaba constantemente.

Por fin, llegué al mundo muggle. Esto era totalmente desconocido para mí. Entonces, vi un hotel. Pedí una habitación, ya que no iba a poder buscar un sitio donde vivir con todo a cuestas. Me tendió una llave. Y me dijo que dejara mis maletas, que ellos me las subían. Suspiré, aliviado.

Llegué a la habitación. Y entré. Sólo llevaba conmigo una pequeña maleta con las cosas necesarias para ducharme. Me senté en la cama unos instantes. No estaba mal del todo, era cómoda, y bastante espaciosa. Me levanté y empecé a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa. Escuché un sonido, lo que parecía una puerta abriéndose a mis espaldas, pero no me giré. Estaba sólo.

Tiré las camisa sobre la cama, pero, por un espejo, vi unas piernas desnudas. Eran de una mujer.


	3. Equivocación

Hermione:

En mi habitación, justo en frente de mí, había un hombre. Estaba de espaldas. Era rubio, estaba sin camiseta. Tenía una espalda ancha y fuerte y unos hombros…

_¡Hermione, cállate, y deja de mirar!_ -me dije a mí misma.

-Perdona -comencé con voz chillona- pero ésta es mi habitación- di unos pasos hacia mi izquierda, ya que en el espejo se reflejaban mis piernas desnudas.

El chico se dio la vuelta lentamente. No podía creer lo que creían mis ojos. Era Draco Malfoy. Abrí los ojos como platos. Él se mostraba tan sorprendido de verme a mí como yo a él.

-Malfoy vete de mi habitación.

-Me parece que no es tu habitación. Me han dado la llave de este dormitorio -se aproximó hasta la puerta- así que ya puedes salir.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Te vas tú! -le grité- ¡Además, yo llegué primero!

-La cuestión no es quién llegara primero, me han dado la llave de este cuarto, me parece que Doña Sabiondilla se ha equivocado y se ha colado en una habitación que no es la suya -me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Déjame ver tu llave -le dije.

Malfoy señaló con su mano hacia la mesilla de noche.

-Compruébalo tú misma, Granger.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo haré -avancé a grandes zancadas hacia dónde me estaba indicando.

Cogí la llave de la pequeña mesita. Tenía razón. Había sido un fallo de recepción. A ambos nos habían dado la llave de la misma habitación.

-Malfoy -¿dónde se había metido?- Malfoy ¡Sal ahora mismo de la bañera! -el muy asqueroso estaba en _mi_ bañera. Tomando el baño que _yo_ debería haber tomado.

-Tranquila, Granger -metió la mano dentro del agua y sacó unos bóxers negros. ¡Se estaba desnudando! Es que no me lo podía creer… ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?- Vaya… aquí dentro se está de maravilla -se pasó la mano por el cabello- el agua está a una temperatura estupenda. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Granger.

-¡Tú! -¿pero cómo se atrevía?- ¡Sal de ahí dentro, ahora mismo!

-No quiero -replicó como un niño pequeño. Se sumergió en el agua.

Me acerqué hasta el borde de la bañera y metí la mano dentro. Encontré su pelo, lo agarré y tiré hacia arriba.

-¡Granger, eres una bruta! Déjame tomarme un baño tranquilo, estoy cansado, me lo merezco.

-Pues prepárate tu propio baño realmente furiosa- cuento hasta tres y como no salgas, te juro que te sacaré yo. Empiezo a contar, Malfoy -tomé aire y comencé-. Uno -se miró las uñas-. Dos -bostezó .

-Está bien, está bien, ya salgo -por fin- pero no tengo toalla, y no pienso salir desnudo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Sal, me doy la vuelta y me tapo los ojos, te juro que no voy a mirarte -le dije, me sacaba de quicio.

-No me fío de ti -suspiré, frustrada-. Estás deseando verme.

-No tengo ningún interés en verte, Don Ególatra.

-Dame esa toalla -Malfoy se agarró y tiró de la toalla con la que me envolvía, reaccioné a tiempo y la sujeté.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Quita esa mano de ahí!

El rubio soltó mi toalla.

-Granger, yo sí que no tengo ningún interés en verte desnuda. Ni siquiera te miraría, ¿qué quieres que me dañe la vista?

- Hasta aquí íbamos a llegar, como no salgas… -no sabía con qué amenazarlo.

-Mira, tú no me amenazas, ¿entendido? Pero voy a salir, mes estoy aburriendo y además el agua se está enfriando. Así que ya te dejo tú bañerita, toda para ti.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando. En la cara del estúpido Malfoy se formó una sonrisa maligna. Di un paso hacia atrás. No me fiaba de él ni un solo pelo.

Lo que hizo fue lo último que esperaba que hiciera. Salió de la bañera. Sí, completamente desnudo. Volví la cara, pero ya se lo había visto absolutamente todo.

-Tranquila Granger, que aunque hayas visto a un hombre desnudo por primera vez en tu vida, puedes estar tranquila, vas a seguir conservando tu inocencia -dudó unos instantes-. O quizá no, esta noche seguro que tendrás sueños conmigo…

-Si sueño contigo, ten por seguro que lo que tendré será una horrible pesadilla.

Malfoy soltó una sonora carcajada.

Fui hacia mi maleta y cogí algo de ropa. Ni siquiera miré al rubio. Cuando lo tuve todo, me metí en el baño.

-Vístete -le dije- vamos a ir a recepción a solucionar este problema.

-De acuerdo -le oí murmurar.

Me puse unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey negro y unos botines, también negros, planos.

Abrí la puerta. Esto sí que no se lo perdonaba.

-¡Asqueroso! -le grité- ¡Quita tus manazas de ahí! -me acerqué al platinado y le quité mi sujetador. Recogí el resto de mi ropa interior, que me la había esparcido por toda la cama, y la metí dentro de una maleta, la primera que encontré.

-Vaya, no sabía que la santurrona de Granger usara este tipo de lencería. Pensé que me iba a encontrar bragas de tipo abuela y cosas así. Lo que menos me esperaba encontrar eran conjuntos de colores llamativos y tangas.

-¿Por qué me registras? -este chico me desquiciaba.

-La verdad, tenía curiosidad. Nunca había visto bragas de abuela y quería ver algunas. Pero no, deben de ser un mito, porque si ni siquiera tú te las pones, no lo hará ninguna mujer.

-Vamos a recepción, ¡ya! -y salí como una exhalación, furiosa.

Me giré para ver que me seguía y así era, por lo que seguí caminando. Recorrí el pasillo, y llegamos al ascensor. Dudé. Mejor bajamos por las escaleras, no quería estar ahí dentro con el asqueroso hurón.

Llegamos al mostrador.

-Perdone, pero ha habido un error, nos ha dado a los dos la misma habitación.

-Vaya -comprobó su ordenador- lo siento mucho señorita, es que hoy llegaba una pareja y me dijeron que no llegarían juntos, pensé que eran ustedes. Ahora mismo lo soluciono -siguió mirando su ordenador- vaya, me temo que no nos quedan habitaciones libres, bueno solo queda una que tiene dos camas individuales, pero… dos desconocidos no querrán compartir habitación.

-No importa -dijo Malfoy, ¿cómo que no importaba? Sí importaba, y mucho- nosotros nos conocemos del colegio, no nos molesta compartir cuarto por una noche.

-Entonces estupendo -nos tendió unas llaves a cada uno- pero, por las molestias, no se les cobrará nada esta noche, hoy se pueden alojar gratis.

-Muchas gracias -Malfoy cogió las llaves y se alejó, yo le seguí.

-No pienso compartir dormitorio contigo.

-Entonces, tendrás que dormir en el pasillo.

Recogimos todas nuestras pertenencias y nos mudamos de habitación. Elegí la cama más alejada de la puerta.

-Malfoy… -tomé aire- ¿Qué haces tú en el mundo muggle?

-No te importa -casi me gruñó- y tú, ¿dónde te dejaste a la comadreja? ¿Encerrada en su jaula?

-No te importa -le respondí yo también de malos modos.

-Yo respondo si tú respondes ¿de acuerdo, Granger? -asentí-. Fui condenado a pasar seis meses en el mundo muggle. Tu turno.

-Lo dejé con Ron. Ahora, sí que voy a darme un baño, y ni si te ocurra molestarme -le amenacé.

-Estoy aburrido, ¿aquí no hay nada que hacer?

-Ve la tele.

-La ¿qué? -olvidé que no sabe nada de objetos muggles.

-Este aparato -lo encendí con el mando a distancia- cógelo -se lo lancé y lo pilló al vuelo- dale a los botones hasta que encuentres algo que te guste.

Lo dejé ahí, mirando la tele con la boca abierta y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad.


	4. La televisión

Draco:

Me senté sobre la cama que no eligió Granger, con la _cosa_ que me había dado en mis manos. Hice lo que me dijo y toqué un botón que elegí al azar. Por ejemplo, el uno. Se veían animales en la pantalla y una voz monocorde y aburrida hablaba. Por favor, que suplicio. Ahora, el dos. Había unos muñecos muy raros en el aparato este. Eran de distintos colores, uno era verde, otro morado, otro rosa y el último, amarillo. Los muñecos se abrazaron a la vez que gritaban _teletubbies, o algo parecido. _ Patético. Bueno, habría que probar suerte con otro número. El siguiente, el tres. Había una docena de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Dos mujeres, al parecer, que estaban completamente locas, se daban voces y se insultaban. Una acusaba a la otra de haberse acostado con su marido. Bah, no había nada interesante, normal. ¿Qué esperaba de un cachivache muggle?

Decidí probar los demás botones. Toqué un botón que tenía dibujado un , el sonido subió. Demasiado alto, toqué el -, bajó el ruido. Ahora mucho mejor. Me puse a tocar todos los botones como un loco. El aparato llamado _tele_, hizo un ruido muy extraño, pero seguí pulsando botones, entonces, se quedó en negro y echaba humo.

Ups, solté la _cosa_ llena de botones, como si nada.

Me tumbé en la cama. No estaba mal, era cómoda, aunque no lo suficientemente espaciosa. Una imagen me vino a la cabeza. Las piernas de mujer desnudas reflejadas en el espejo. Jamás hubiera dicho que la sangre sucia pudiera tener unas piernas tan sexys. La cara de espanto que puso cuando me encontró allí fue épica. Solté una risita por lo bajini al recordar su cara.

No, pero esa no fue su mejor expresión. La mejor cara que puso fue cuando me vio desnudo completamente. Puso cara de horror y miró hacia otro lado. Aunque me dio tiempo a verle un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Recordé su ropa interior. Me gustaban sus conjuntos. Me la imaginé con ellos puestos. Parecía que tenía un buen físico, desde luego, había cambiado mucho.

Nunca la vería en ropa interior, no pensaba acostarme con la sangre sucia. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Tenía que estar aquí seis meses, sin sexo. Porque era evidente que no me iba a acostar con ninguna muggle. Antes prefería acostarme con Granger, aunque fuera una sangre sucia.

-Tú -otra vez Granger- ¿Dónde has puesto mi ropa interior?

-Tú sabrás -le contesté- ¿no sabes qué has hecho con tu ropa? -le sonreí malévolamente.

Pero, por un momento, se olvidó de la ropa interior.

-¿Qué le has hecho a la tele? -antes de que pudiera contestar, salió corriendo y regresó con su varita-. Reparo -el aparato dejó de echar humo.

-No le he hecho nada, solo pulsé todos los botones -pero me ignoró.

-No debes hacer eso -dijo a la vez que avanzaba hasta mi cama-. Es una televisión antigua y se rompe muy fácilmente.

-Eh, alto ahí, Granger -me dirigí hacia ella, ya que estaba abriendo todas mis maletas-no sé dónde están tus cosas, ¿crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer qué quedarme tus prendas?

-Ah ¿no?, entonces, ¿esto qué es? -dijo, mostrándome un puñado de lencería- yo creo que no es tuyo, a menos que te guste vestirte con ropa de mujer cuando te aburres.

-No digas gilipolleces, no sé qué hace eso en mi maleta.

Entonces recordé. Granger cuando me vio mirando sus sujetadores me quitó sus cosas y fue ella quién las guardó.

-Granger, has sido tú la que has guardado tus cosas en _mi _maleta.

-¿Para qué iba a hacer yo…? -abrió los ojos , tienes razón -se mordió el labio inferior- no me había dado cuenta… siento haberme puesto un pelín histérica -se rió tímidamente.

-¿Un pelín? -le interrogué- pero so parecía que estabas poseída, he temido por unos instantes por mi integridad física.

-No exageres, Malfoy.

Con tantas voces por parte de Granger, y como estaba corriendo de un lado para otro no me di cuenta de que su cuerpo sólo lo cubría una toalla de baño.

Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Sabes, Granger? -di un paso hacia ella- me parece que has guardado tu ropa interior en mi maleta a propósito -ella dio otro paso hacia atrás, para alejarse de mí, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-No digas estupideces, ¿para qué iba a hacer yo eso? -estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno… para tener una excusa y salir sólo cubierta por una toalla y provocarme -le sonreí de medio lado-. Granger, aunque me hayas visto desnudo, no creas que me voy a acostar contigo. Jamás lo haría con una sangre sucia.

-¡En ningún momento he pensado en eso! -pasó de estar nerviosa a estar enfadada- quítate de mi camino que molestas.

Me hice a un lado y pasó, con toda su ropa interior en la mano.

-Si quieres que haga algo contigo, vas a tener que ponerte algo muy sexy -la miré de arriba abajo, y eso la disgustó-. Qué te parece… esto -le mostré un tanga rosa.

-No toques mis cosas -se acercó a mí como un huracán y me lo quitó de la mano.

Entonces, se metió en el baño y cerró de un portazo.

- Vaya, veo que me vas a hacer caso.

No hubo respuesta. Me volví a tumbar sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

La chica salió del baño, ya completamente vestida. Guardó sus cosas en una de sus maletas. Después, se sentó sobre su cama y empezó a tocar todos los números.

-¿Qué quieres ver? -pregunté.

-Pues… no lo sé, voy a hacer algo de zapping hasta que vea algo que me guste.

-¿Zapping? -estaba confuso.

-Sí, ya sabes -no, no sabía. Me miró, y, al ver mi cara, siguió-, mirar en todos los canales para ver qué hay.

-Ah, comprendo -más o menos.

Por fin se detuvo, en ese número que ella dejó puesto, un chico le decía a su novia cosas muy empalagosas. Miré de reojo a Granger, tenía cara de boba. Seguí mirando el aparato. Después de media hora, lo que Granger veía, acabó en tragedia, el chico murió. El asesino lo apuntaba con una varita muggle, de la que salió algo a toda velocidad y se metió en el cuerpo del otro hombre.

-Joder, se lo han cargado -me sorprendí- ¿van a meter al asesino en Azkaban, no?

Para mi sorpresa, se empezó a reír.

-No, Malfoy, es unan película, nadie ha muerto de verdad, además, aquí no existe Azkaban.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? -ahora sí que estaba sorprendido y confuso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, porque es una historia de amor muy bonito, pero muy triste.

-Ajá -sólo fui capaz de decir eso.

-Que varita más rara –le dije.

-No era una varita, era una pistola. De ella sale una bala que mata a las personas, o las hiere –me explicó.

-Ah –qué extraño y confuso me resultaba aquí todo.

No sabía qué hacer, lo iba a pasar realmente mal en este mundo. ¡Si no llevaba aquí ni un día y ya estaba harto!

Empecé a darle golpes a la cama con el pie.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -otra vez la insufrible- es muy molesto.

-Más molesta eres tú y por eso no te digo que te largues.

-Yo no quería compartir cuarto contigo, pero tú dijiste: "si, no nos importa, ya nos conocemos, del colegio." Así que ahora, te aguantas, bueno, o mejor, vete a dormir al pasillo.

-Si no fueras una sangre sucia…

-¿Qué? -me interrumpió.

-Tú qué crees -le sonreí.

-Aunque fuera una sangre limpia, jamás haría nada contigo. Porque eres despreciable y no me atraes.

-Ya, ya.

-No me des la razón como a los locos.

-No lo haré cuando dejes de decir tonterías.

-¡Casi se me olvida! -salió de la cama de un salto- tengo una cena con mis padres.

Otra vez se metió en el baño con ropa. ¿Pero cuántas veces se cambiaba esta mujer?

* * *

Lily Mfy. Bta Gracias guapa! No, se suponía que vivían juntos, pero no en la Madriguera, pero ella decide irse de la casa que compartía con Ron. Un beso :)


	5. Lucha por la almohada

Hermione:

Casi me olvido de que había quedado con mis padres en que esta noche iba a ir a su casa a cenar.

Decidí ponerme cómoda, así que pasé de los vestidos. Además, hacía frío. Me puse unos pitillo una camisa roja y unos zapatos de tacón marrones. Me dejé el pelo suelto. Puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y me pinté la raya de los ojos.

Lista. Salí del cuarto de baño. Y cogí un bolso marrón. En el que guardé lo necesario: móvil, llaves, cartera,…

- ¿Dónde vas, Granger? -me inquirió Malfoy.

-A casa de mis padres, quedé con ellos en que esta noche la pasaría en su casa, que cenaría allí. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Salí por la puerta. Comencé a caminar distraídamente. Pensé en Malfoy. En su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Parecía tallado en mármol. Ni el mismísimo David de Miguel ángel se le podía comparar. Tenía una espalda ancha y fuerte. Brazos musculosos. Un torso en el que se le marcaban lo abdominales, perfectamente definidos. Estaba bien dotado… _¡No pienses en eso!_ -me dije a mi misma.

Llegué a mi destino. Toqué el timbre y salió mi padre a recibirme.

-Hermione, hija, pasa -estaba feliz de verme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Hola, papá -saludé, devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿mamá está en la cocina?

-Sí.

-Estupendo, voy a echarle una mano -entré en la cocina, mi madre se encontraba frente a la vitro, con un delantal puesto.

La ayudé a poner la mesa, mientras que charlábamos animadamente de cosas amenas.

Cenamos pescado al horno, y de postre, natillas.

-Estaba todo delicioso.

-Gracias, hija -respondió mi madre tiernamente- ¿nos vas a contar qué ha ocurrido con Ron?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Pero somos tus padres, Hermione, estamos preocupados por ti, queremos saber si te encuentras bien.

-Me encuentro de maravilla, es que -tomé aire- las cosas no iban últimamente bien con Ron y lo dejamos.

-Vale hija -mi padre sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué estás sola en la habitación del hotel?

-Sí, sí- mentí- claro, si he venido aquí sola, ¿con quién iba a estar?

-Ah, claro, pensé que habías venido con alguna amiga.

Me hablaron de su trabajo, de que les iba muy bien. Me alegraba mucho por ellos.

-Es tarde -les dije- me voy a marchar ya.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- se despidieron.

Mi padre me acompañó hasta el hotel. Me despedí y salí del coche a toda velocidad.

Cuando entré al dormitorio, Malfoy no estaba allí. Por lo que me puse el pijama apresuradamente. Salió del baño cuando me estaba poniendo la parte de arriba. Así que me apresuré. Aunque me había visto.

-Granger, sin prisas -este chico me exasperaba-, tú me has visto a mí, lo justo sería que yo te viera a ti.

-Si no hubieras salido desnudo de la ducha, no te habría visto.

Cada uno nos metimos en una cama. Entonces, escuchamos un ruido sordo. Como caerse algo parecía que se había roto. Encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Malfoy y yo nos miramos.

-¿Qué ha sido…?- se llevó un dedo a los labios, para que me callara.

Silencio. Ruido de muelles. Gemidos. Oh, no, los de al lado estaban haciendo el amor. Seguro que rompieron algo en la habitación con las ansias.

-Que envidia, mientras otros disfrutan, yo aquí encerrado contigo.

-Pues vete a buscarte a alguien- le grité, ojalá se fuera de verdad.

Pero los gritos cada vez eran más y más fuertes.

-Si hombre- protestó- no me pienso acostar con ninguna muggle.

-Pues entonces vas a pasarte una buena temporada sin sexo.

-Bueno, a menos que…- me miró fijamente, con una ceja levantada.

-Ah, no, no pienso acotarme contigo.

-Ni yo contigo, acostarme yo, un Malfoy, con una sangre sucia- murmuró- pero puedo pedirle que venga a Pansy, o a Astoria…

-Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero no en la misma habitación que yo. Yo mañana me voy, quiero comprarme una casa, o un piso, o lo que sea, así que mañana haces lo que te apetezca.

-Eso es mucho tiempo- se dejó caer en la cama.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé- sonrió pícaramente.

-No me refería a eso, digo que cómo puedes estar tan salido.

-Granger, un hombre tiene sus necesidades. Incluso las mujeres, aunque tú eres tan santurrona que no creo que tengas apetito sexual.

-¡Aquí se acabó la conversación!- me di media vuelta y me tapé con las mantas.

Al cabo del rato, Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo…

-Eso no me gusta…- pero no me escuchó y siguió hablando.

-Podemos fingir que lo estamos haciendo como locos- lo miré fijamente- no hace falta que te acerques a mí, sólo tienes que saltar en la cama para que chirríen los muelles, gritar y gemir. Muy fácil, yo haré lo mismo. Pero tienes que fingir bien, como si de verdad tuvieras un orgasmo… y gritar mi nombre.

-¡No pienso hacer eso!- le chillé, ¿cómo se le podían ocurrir semejantes ideas?

-Es verdad, no sabes fingir un orgasmo, como jamás has tenido uno…

Le tiré mi almohada a la cara, la agarró al vuelo antes de que le diera en la cara y la metió debajo de sus sábanas.

-Devuélveme mi almohada- exigí, con la mano estirada.

-No quiero- refunfuñó- no habérmela tirado.

-Malfoy, dámela si no quieres que vaya.

-Ven- se metió bajo las mantas.

Me acerqué hasta su cama y tiré para destaparlo, pero tenía las mantas agarradas. Me sacaba de mis casillas. Metí la mano debajo.

-Granger, cuidado, que te puedes encontrar con otra cosa.

Lo ignoré, me puse de rodillas en la cama y tiré de las mantas, él hizo lo mismo, Estuvimos unos segundos forcejeando. Él tiró fuertemente de las mantas, tan fuerte que me caí sobre él.

-No sabía que estabas tan desesperada- tenía su cara a centímetros de la mía.

-Imbécil.

Me puse de pie, y, en lugar de intentar coger su almohada, le quité la suya, que estaba debajo de su cabeza. La saqué con un tirón.

Me volví a acostar, pero con su almohada, me puse de espaldas a él para no verlo.

-¿No roncaras, verdad?

-Como un oso- se rió- es broma.

Tenía su almohada bajo mi cabeza, aspiré su olor, olía a perfume de hombre. Mucho mejor que las colonias que usaba Ron. Este era el olor de un verdadero hombre. La apreté contra mi rostro. Me quedé profundamente dormida.


	6. Malditos aparatos muggle

Draco:

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Dormí con la almohada de Granger, ya que me quitó la mía. Me senté en la cama y la miré. Seguía dormida. Al verla, sonreí. No sé por qué lo hice. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Me aproximé lentamente hacia la cama de Granger para no hacer ruido. Y, cuando me encontraba al lado de su cama, le quité la almohada de un tirón. Ella se sobresaltó y se sentó rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué?- yo la interrumpí.

-Granger, por favor- puse una fingida cara de horror y asco- me estás babeando la almohada.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí que lo es, y no te voy a permitir que me llenes mi almohada con tus babas. Duermes con la boca abierta, y roncas.

-No es verdad, yo no ronco- se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Después, se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Entré detrás de ella.

-¿Tienes pensado dejarme tranquila en algún momento?- con qué facilidad se alteraba esta chica.

-Sí, pero voy a lavarme la cara- la aparté de un empujoncito y me eché agua fría en la cara- ya estoy completamente despejado.

-Pues ya puedes salir.

-Tengo que lavarme los dientes- suspiró. Pero se quedó mirándome, cruzada de brazos-. Ahora, si no te importa, sal, es que quiero…- señalé el retrete.

-Malfoy, yo entré antes, así que vete y después entras.

-Como quieras- levanté la taza de váter. Y ella salió refunfuñando. Cuando terminé, me apoyé contra la pared, a comprobar su paciencia. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, ya no se pudo contener más.

-Malfoy- aporreó la puerta- sal ya de ahí.

-No.

-Voy a abrir la puerta- esperó- que entro-. Abrió la puerta con la mano en los ojos. Se la aparté.

-Anda, ya puedes pasar- me di cuenta de que llevaba en su mano lo necesario para ducharse.

Salí. Pensé en curiosear por la habitación las cosas muggles, para familiarizarme con ellas. Ya que, desgraciadamente, iba a pasar aquí una temporadita. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi nada interesante. Le registré a Granger en una maleta. En ella no había ropa interior. Algunas camisetas y vaqueros. Cogí un pequeño aparato. Le di vueltas entre los dedos. Parecía no tener ningún uso. Se encendió una luz y de él empezó a sonar música. Lo tiré sobre la cama.

-Malfoy, pásame el móvil- dijo con la puerta entrecerrada. -Lo que suena.

-Ah- lo cogí con dos dedos y se lo pasé. La musiquita dejó de sonar.

-No, no puedo, hoy voy a buscar vivienda- pausa- vale, mamá, después me paso a veros- si yo no le había dicho nada. ¿Me había llamado mamá? Se había vuelto loca, no encontraba otra explicación-. Adiós.

Al rato salió. Tenía curiosidad sobre el aparato.

-¿Hablabas conmigo?, bueno con quién si no, si aquí no hay nadie más. Pero si yo no te he dicho nada… ¿me has llamado mamá?- estaba muy sorprendido. Me miró raro.

-No, hablaba con mi madre.

-¿Has encerrado a tu madre ahí dentro?- le quité el aparato de las manos-. Pero, ¿cómo?- la miré fijamente- has dicho que luego vas a ir a verla, ¿tú también te vas a meter ahí? Si es así, quiero verlo. Esto es muy confuso.

-No, Malfoy, esto es lo que usan los muggles para comunicarse, mi madre está en su trabajo. Con esto, puedo llamar a cualquiera. Son muy útiles, deberías comprarte uno.

-No pienso comprar un cachivache muggle que no sirve para nada.

-Sí que sirve, mira mi madre quería hablar conmigo, y con esto- me lo mostró- lo puede hacer sin tener que moverse de dónde esté. También se pueden echar fotos, pero no se mueven. Y podemos mandar mensajes. Lo de los mensajes funciona más o menos como una lechuza. Sólo que llega más rápido.

-Si la _tele_me parecía rara, esto ya es sorprendente.

Soltó lo que ella llamaba _móvil_ encima de su mesilla de noche y entró de nuevo al baño. Escuché un ruido. Estaba con otro aparato muggle en la mano, parecía que echaba aire, ya que se le movía el pelo. Después, cogió otra cosa, era plana. Cogía mechones de pelo, y el chisme que sujetaba lo pasaba por su cabello, que, poco a poco, quedaba liso. Me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta, eso lo tenía que probar yo. Parecía tener el mismo efecto que una poción alisadora.

-¿Qué miras?- me preguntó.

-Nada, solo miraba cómo se usan esos- los señalé- aparatos.

-Bueno, no los toques, sobre todo este- señaló el que tenía efecto de poción alisadora- ahora vuelvo.

Aproveché y cogí el primer aparato muggle. Le di a un botón. Me lo puse frente la cara y me lo aparté rápidamente, debido a que una ráfaga de aire caliente me azotaba la cara. ¿Cómo no se quemaba con esto? Toqué otro botón, y salió aire frío. Mejor así. Me lo apunté hacia el pelo. Y este se me revolvió.

-Lo debo estar usando al revés- murmuré, para mí mismo. Entonces, le di la vuelta, y me lo aproximé al pelo. ¡Oh, no! Se me quedó el pelo enredado. Tiré y saqué el pelo de ahí dentro. Había un mechón de pelo enredado en la _cosa_. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía un nudo en el cabello. Bueno, me lo alisaría con el otro chisme. Si a Granger se e quedaban lisos toda su melena rizado, y a mí también se me alisaría un pequeño mechón. Lo agarré, Granger metía un mechón de pelo entre las dos placas y se le quedaba liso. ¿Cómo harían eso los muggles? Pero antes, puse un dedo en el centro y lo cerré. Grave error.

-¡AHH!- proferí un gritó y tiré esa porquería en el lavabo. Tenía el dedo colorado. Granger vino corriendo. Entonces vio mi dedo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre meter ahí dentro el dedo?- inquirió-. Te dije que no tocaras nada. Pero como no me haces caso, pues…

-Granger- la interrumpí- me hierve el dedo, me lo he achicharrado con esa basura- me agarraba el dedo quemado con la otra mano-. Así que deja de reñirme como si fuera un niño pequeño y haz algo- tendí mi mano hacia ella.

-Voy por mi varita- y salió corriendo. Me dolía muchísimo, creo que no sentí tanto dolor desde que Potter me atacó en sexto curso.

Granger regresó con su varita. Me sujetó la mano, y murmuró un conjuro. El dedo dejó de quemarme.

-Gracias- le dije, todavía mirándome el dedo- esos objetos son peligrosos…

-No, tú eres tu propio peligro, ¿para que los tocas?-. Me encogí de hombros.

-Curiosidad, Granger-. La chica empezó a reírse. -¿Qué es tan gracioso? Porque creo que no tiene ni pizca de gracia que me haya achicharrado el dedo. Creo que casi lo pierdo…

-No exageres- me dijo entre risas-. Es tu pelo. ¿No me digas que se te ha enganchado en el secador? Estás tan ridículo…

-Supongo- cogió lo que quemaba y se acercó a mí- pero no estoy ridículo. ¿No te parece que estoy sexy? Con un toque salvaje… No te acerques con eso- di un paso hacia atrás, ya que se acercó a mí con lo que provocó que me quemara.

-Malfoy- puso los ojos en blanco- voy a alisarte ese mechón de pelo. ¿O te gusta así?

-De acuerdo, pero cuidado, vayas a quemar mi preciosa cara.

Para estar a mi altura, se puso de puntillas. Me cogió el mechón enredado y, antes de nada, me pasó un peine. Tenía los ojos fijos en sus labios, carnosos. Sin ser consciente, pasé la punta de la lengua por mis labios. Me incliné hacia ella. Pero se separó. Menos mal. Ni se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones. Ni yo tampoco.

-Listo- me miré en el espejo, tenía razón.

-Gracias- le dije, sinceramente.

-Y no vuelvas a tocar nada, que mira luego lo que te pasa. Ahora, me voy.

-¿A dónde? Te pasas en día en la calle. Voy contigo.

-No- dijo, tajantemente- voy a buscar vivienda, y no me apetece escuchar todas tus estupideces cada vez que veas algo muggle. Así que tú quédate aquí. O vete, pero no conmigo.

-Me vas a dejar sólo y abandonado- suspiré, y la miré con cara de suplica, ninguna chica se resistía cuando actuaba así.

-No, Malfoy- pero ella parecía resistirse a todos mis encantos-. No tardaré en volver, después recogeré mis cosas y me iré de aquí. ¿Tú no piensas buscar casa?

-No lo he pensado aún.

-Adiós- cerró la puerta tras ella. No sé qué iba a hacer cuando se vaya, si no sería capaz ni de prepararme de comer.

Me senté en la cama, pensando en una manera para sobrevivir a todo lo que se me avecinaba. Creo que moriría aquí. Ya veía el titular de El Profeta Draco Malfoy, encontrado muerto tirado en una calle muggle, al parecer, de hambre y sin compañía. Pero un golpe en la ventana interrumpió mis cavilaciones. En el alféizar de la ventana, había dos lechuzas, reconocí a la primera, era de mi madre. Abrí la ventana y entraron. La de mi madre me tendió una pata y le quité el pergamino. Lo desplegué.

Querido Draco:

¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, tú, en el mundo muggle, parece mentira, aunque mejor que en Azkaban, ¿no? Te he regalado una lechuza para que puedas ponerte en contacto con tus amigos o conmigo. Mira dentro del sobre, he ido a Gringotts y he cambiado algunos galeones por dinero muggle, no lo pierdas, y espero que sea suficiente, al menos, para empezar, ya que parece que también tienes que trabajar allí.

Quería decirte que yo me encuentro perfectamente, triste, por lo que te ha pasado, pero feliz, ya que los dementores no te chuparán poco a poco tus recuerdos felices ni te volverán loco.

Te quiere:

Narcisa

Rebusqué en los cajones y vi trozos de papel. Me apresuré en contestarle a mi madre.

Querida madre:

Hola, gracias por la lechuza, me va a venir de perlas. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, sí, mejor esto que Azkaban, mil veces mejor. He tenido algunos problemas sin importancia. Espero que estés bien y que seas feliz. En cuanto termine esto, este infierno, iré a verte lo primero de todo.

Recuerdos

Draco

Até la carta a la lechuza de mi madre, y ésta, salió volando. Miré la que me había regalado. Era muy bonita, también pequeña. Revoloteaba por la habitación. Era blanca, excepto por algunas manchitas en gris. Cogí otro trozo de papel. Escribiría a Pansy, ella vendría de inmediato.

Pansy:

Soy Draco, estoy en el mudo muggle y necesito que vengas lo antes posible. Te estaré esperando. Ponte algo sexy.

Le escribí también la dirección del hotel. Cuando Granger regresara y nos viera... Até la carta a la pata de la lechuza y a esperar. Me senté mientras tanto, pero, llamaron a la puerta. Abrí. Pansy estaba en el umbral. No me dio tiempo ni de decirle que pasara cuando se quitó el vestido. Cerré la puerta y se lanzó a mi boca.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Draquito?- me dijo, juguetonamente.

En respuesta, la liberé del sujetador y del tanga, ambos de encaje rojo. Me empujó contra mi cama, y con dedos veloces me desabotonó la camisa, y yo, me quité los pantalones y los bóxers. Lamí y mordisqueé sus pechos, mientras ella gemía y gritaba mi nombre. No pude aguantarlo más y me abrí paso dentro de ella. La embestí una y otra vez, y ella me suplicaba que no parara. Finalizamos con una sesión de sexo oral. Me recosté en la cama, y Pansy se tumbó sobre mí.

-¿Ha estado bien, verdad?- me preguntó.

-Uf, ha estado más que bien- le dije.

Cogí los bóxers y me los puse. Pansy, como tenía que irse que había quedado con su novio, se puso el vestido, pero sin la ropa interior. Entonces, oí fuera el ruido de llaves… Granger.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que, hasta ahora, han dejado reviews: Caroone, sailor mercuri o neptune, maryx-angelizx, valeria, dunaadharel, Lily Mfy. Bta, eliza kgranger, Jane Meyer, Mei Fanel, Anyza Malfoy.

Besos :)


	7. Nuevo hogar

Hermione:

Al final, fui a buscar vivienda sin Malfoy. No me apetecía que me estuviera preguntando por cada cosa que viera. Además, si alguien lo escuchaba, pensaría que era idiota o algo. No tardé mucho en encontrar casa. Era más bien pequeña, pero, ¿para qué la quería más grande si viviría yo sola? Pasé por una confitería y decidí comprara algunos dulces para merendar con Malfoy. Me apresuré al hotel. Estaba segura de que el rubio ya habría hecho alguna de las suyas. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue un tanga de encaje rojo que no reconocí como mío. Me giré sobre mí misma.

Malfoy estaba tumbado en la cama solo con unos bóxer. Había una mujer morena que lo estaba besando, pero no le vi la cara, ya que el pelo, de color negro, se la cubría. Malfoy se volvió hacia mí.

-Vaya, que pronto has vuelto- me dijo.

-¿Qué hace aquí la sangre sucia?- la chica era Pansy Parkinson.

-Resulta que me alojo en este hotel- le espeté de malos modos.

-Draco, ¿me puedes explicar por qué compartes habitación con esa?- le chilló la morena, señalándome con el dedo.

-Lo sé, para mí tampoco es agradable, pero no me quedó más remedio. Granger- me miró- ¿has encontrado casa?

-Sí, y me voy ya- le espeté.

-Menos mal- dijo Malfoy, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo que menos mal?- ahora se iba a enterar- fuiste tú el que le dijiste al de recepción que nos daba igual compartir dormitorio.

-¿Es eso verdad, Draco?

-Le vas a hacer caso a esta- respondió el rubio mentiroso.

-Tú, Parkinson- la chica me fulminó con la mirada- ya te puedes ir de aquí.

-Pues mira, ahora no me voy- y se sentó sobre la cama de Draco.

-Mira, o te vas por las buenas o por las malas. Pero este no es sitio para hacer tus guarrerías, y menos en mi presencia.

-No son guarrerías. Deberías probarlo. Aunque bueno, no sé yo quién va a querer acostarse contigo, sangre sucia santurrona.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y lo miré con odio.

-Mejor eso a ser una puta consumada que se va tirando a todo lo que se mueve.

-A todo lo que se mueve y que tiene rabo, que se te olvida.

-Largo, asquerosa. Fuera de aquí o llamo al de recepción y digo que estás molestando.

-Sólo le hago un favor a Draco, el pobre lo está pasando muy mal, todo el día en compañía de una sangre sucia. Si por lo menos fueras atractiva, el pobre podría estar más alegre. Pero claro, con esa cara y ese cuerpo- me miró de arriba abajo- nadie te va a tocar ni con un palo. Ni siquiera la comadreja pelirroja, ¿verdad?

-¡Tú que sabes lo que yo hago!- le grité, pero ella hizo oídos sordos.

-Me tengo que ir que he quedado. Adiós, Draquito- Pansy besó a Malfoy en los labios a la vez que apoyaba una mano en su entrepierna. Malfoy le agarraba el trasero.

La pelinegra salió de la habitación sin mirarme y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Pero bueno, tú qué te crees que es esto- exploté-. Te dije que no quería aquí a ninguna de tus guarrillas. Menos mal que no he llegado antes, que si no os encuentro revolcándoos.

-No te pases, Granger, que tampoco he hecho nada malo. Baja esos humos.

-Es cierto, no has hecho nada malo, pero ya te vale- lo fulminé con la mirada- sabías que no iba a tardar en volver, y sabías que hoy mismo me marchaba. ¿No has podido esperar unas horitas más?

-Pues no. Además, Pansy había quedado con su novio y no podría venir después- lo soltó con total tranquilidad.

-Y lo dices así, como quién no quiere la cosa- me miró, extrañado-. No te da nada, piensa en el novio de tu "amiguita", pobre…

-De pobre nada. Él se lo ha buscado, que no salga con nadie tan suelta como Pansy.

-Sí, que ahora la culpa será de él, tú que sabes, a lo mejor está enamorado de ella. Y vosotros jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, Granger, no me calientes la cabeza, que no me apetece escuchar tu discursito- se echó sobre la cama-. Parece que ha sido a ti a la que le han puesto los cuernos.

Me quedé callada, y él lo notó. Para disimular, hice levitar la ropa de Pansy y la arrojé por la ventana.

-¿Te ha engañado la comadreja?- se sentó en la cama.

-Es un asunto que no te incumbe.

-Vamos, que sí.

Lo ignoré, no pensaba contarle a Malfoy nada de lo que se pudiera seguir riendo de mí. Saqué la maleta de la cama y empecé a recoger mis cosas y a guardarlas.

-A dónde vas- preguntó.

-Te lo acabo de decir, he encontrado una casa. Me voy. Ya puedes hacer lo que quieres con quién te dé la gana.

-Ah, no Granger- se levantó y se acercó a mí- tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo?- estaba preocupado, se lo notaba en la voz-. No puedes irte, Granger.

-Qué te importa. Además, le dijiste a Parkinson que mi compañía no era de tu agrado, y, cuando te dije que había encontrado casa y me iba, dijiste que menos mal. A ver qué es lo que quieres. Que me vaya o que me quede- me miraba fijamente mientras hablaba-. Encima niegas que la idea de compartir habitación fue tuya. Y cuando esa se metía conmigo, tú te reías.

-No lo hice con mala intención.

-Tú todo lo que haces es con mala intención, que nos conocemos ya.

-No te vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí- se acercó y comenzó a sacar todo lo que yo había guardado en las maletas.

-¿Qué haces, imbécil?- le di un empujón, pero él siguió como si nada.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que sea posible para que no me dejes aquí tirado. ¿Acaso pretendes que me muera?- su contestación me pilló desprevenida-. Sí, seguro que quieres que muera, solo e indefenso.

-¿Indefenso? ¿Tú?- le solté- no me hagas reír Malfoy, serás cualquier cosa menos alguien indefenso. Tampoco te vas a morir por estar solo.

-Aquí, rodeado de muggles, estoy indefenso.

-No creo que ninguno te muerda- dije por lo bajo.

-Qué graciosa eres, de verdad. ¿Has aprendido tú solita ese chiste?

-Quieres que me quede contigo pero eres un desagradable. Ahora sí que me voy y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

-Eso lo vamos a ver- se acercó a mí, pero yo cogí mi varita y le apunté con ella.

-¿Me vas a atacar?- tenía una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en el rostro.

-Si me obligas a ello, te aseguro que sí.

Susurré un hechizo y mis cosas comenzaron a guardarse solas en mi maleta.

-Granger, joder… Mira, si yo no te voy a molestar.

-Me molesta el solo verte. Y haz el favor de vestirte de una vez, que te gusta mucho desnudarte.

-Mentirosa- cogió sus pantalones y se los puso.

-Además, no me apetece ver en mi casa noche sí y noche también a una chica distinta, con la que estés toda la noche haciendo guarrerías y yo no pueda ni dormir.

-Está bien, vete. Muchas gracias, eh- me reprochó.

-No hay de qué, si no me cuesta nada.

Se sentó en su cama y me miró, con cara de pena y de enfado a la vez. Lo ignoré. Cogí los dulces y le tendí un par de ellos. Los cogió sin mirarme a la cara.

-Gracias- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Venga, anímate- me senté a su lado-, no te preocupes, te daré mi dirección y cuando tengas algún problema con algo muggle, vienes y me preguntas, que sé que es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¿Vas a ayudarme de verdad o vas a mentirme y darme una dirección falsa?- dijo con voz un poco recelosa.

-No te voy a engañar, puedes venir a verme. Venga, prueba el dulce, anda, que está muy bueno.

Nos comimos un dulce cada uno. Miré la hora.

-Me voy ya- cogí un papelito y le escribí una direcció , ven a verme si te pasa algo- me puso un chaquetón y abrí la puerta-. Adiós, Malfoy.

-Adiós, Granger.

Cogí un taxi y me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar. Pensé en Malfoy, me sentí un poco mal al recordar su reacción cuando le dije que me marchaba. Llegué y me tumbé en un sofá mientras mis pertenencias se guardaban solas. Ahora que recordaba, Malfoy había estado todo el rato en ropa interior. Dios, tenía un físico espectacular, no conocía a ningún chico con ese cuerpo. Aunque yo tampoco había visto a muchos chicos en persona con tan poca ropa, bueno, solo a Ron, y no tenía ni punto de comparación. Me encantaba su ancha espalda, y sus hombros cuadrados. Sus abdominales, duros como una piedra. Dejé de pensar en él.

Decidí dar un paseo. Iba totalmente distraída, hasta que pasé al lado de una tienda de animales y allí dentro vi a una preciosa cobaya. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entré para verla de cerca. Me enamoré al ver sus ojitos negros y brillantes, la cobaya era más o menos del tamaño de mi mano. Tenía el pelo de color canela y blanco. Le metí el dedo entre los barrotes de su jaula y me lo olisqueó.

No me lo pensé, la quería.

-Perdone…- le dije al hombre que se sentaba tras el mostrador, que estaba leyendo un periódico, me miró-. Estoy interesada en la cobaya que tiene en su escaparate, me gustaría comprarla.

-Voy a traerla, señorita- la trajo y la sacó de la jaula. Me la tendió para cogerla-. ¿Se la queda, entonces?

-Sí- le compré una jaula enorme, de dos plantas, una casita, su bebedero, comedero, la tierra, paja, la comida y todo lo necesario para su cuidado-. ¿Qué es hembra o macho?

-Es un hembra.

Me fui a casa encantada con mi cobaya, pensando en un nombre bonito con el que bautizarla.


End file.
